Best Laid Plans
by grandbeta
Summary: Quelques fois, manquer sa réservation pour dîner n'est pas une mauvaise chose. C'est une traduction de la fiction anglaise du même nom écrite par crammit.


En regardant l'horloge pour ce qui lui semble être la centième fois, je décroise impatiemment mes jambes et m'occupe de régler la hauteur de l'ourlet de ma robe sur mes cuisses. Mes talons claquent sur le plancher de bois alors que je me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'essaye pour la seconde fois d'ouvrir la porte mais elle est toujours fermée. « Santana ? On va être en retard pour notre réservation, si on ne part pas tout de suite. »

Appuyant mon oreille sur la porte, je sursaute vivement quand celle-ci s'ouvre brusquement et que ton visage rougissant prend sa place. « Désolée, Britt. Je ... je ne sais pas trop. »

Je jette un regard à ton pantalon de costume rayé, et je regarde tes mains s'agiter au niveau de l'endroit où je sais que se trouve notre nouveau jouet. Je place avec impatience tes mains le long de ton corps pour que je puisse détailler le reste de ton allure, de tes talons à la chemise de soie rouge assez décolletée pour qu'apparaisse un sourire sur mon visage. Je libère une de tes mains pour éteindre la lumière de la salle de bain et t'amener dans notre chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? » je demande pendant que je lâche une de tes mains pour récupérer nos manteaux sur le lit et les poser sur mon bras tout en laissant l'autre sur ta hanche, le pouce dans un des passants du pantalon. « Tu as l'air formidable. »

Ça te fait sourire et tu te penches en avant pour déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. «Merci, mon amour. Pas autant que toi. » Je vois tes yeux voyager sur ma robe et je sens mes joues rougir sous ton évaluation, je souris alors que tu réponds à ma question: « Ça va bien. J'ai juste l'impression que tout le monde va savoir ce que j'ai sous mes vêtements. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. On peut pas dire avec le pantalon que tu portes et tu vas mettre ton long manteau pour aller au restaurant. Et s'ils sont en mesure de le remarquer une fois que tu seras assise, alors je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir l'utiliser plus tard. »

Ça te fait rire et je peux voir un peu d'inquiétude te quitter alors que tu me fais un clin d'œil en souriant pendant que tu récupères ton manteau sur mon bras et te dirige dans l'entrée. J'en profite pour regarder tes fesses dans ce pantalon et je sens le bas de mon ventre chauffer alors que j'imagine ce qu'il y a en dessous. J'éteins la lumière de notre chambre et je te suit dans le couloir, prenant à chaque pas un peu plus conscience que je suis déjà mouillée et prête pour toi. Je m'arrête à quelques mètres de toi et j'apprécie la vue de tes cheveux sombres et bouclés qui encadrent ton visage pendant que tu fouilles dans ton sac à main pour trouver les clés de voiture.

« Britt, t'aurais pas les clés ? Je pensais que je les avais, mais elles ne sont pas dans ce stupide sac et il nous reste genre 2 minutes pour arriver au restaurant. » A cause de mon absence de réponse, tu regardes vers moi et pose ton sac sur le meuble près de la porte. « Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme si tu étais sur le point de me manger. »

Le souffle court, je m'avance vers toi et accroche mon manteau à l'escalier. Je pose une main sur ta poitrine et te pousse jusqu'à ce que ton corps soit pressé contre la porte d'entrée. Je déboutonne lentement son manteau en gardant mes yeux sur mes doigts pendant qu'ils s'activent sur les boutons, « Je veux juste le sentir avant de partir. »

« Je te le dis tout de suite si tu me touches, nous ne partirons pas. » Ton dernier mot est coupé sur un long soupir quand je laisse descendre une main pour te toucher à travers ton pantalon, en retenant mon poids de l'autre main placée au-dessus de ta tête.

Curieuse, je regarde ton visage pendant que j'appuie un peu plus fermement et presse un peu plus ma poitrine contre la tienne quand j'entends un petit gémissement sortir de ta bouche. Tes paumes restent à plat contre la porte et j'entends tes ongles gratter la surface alors que je me penche vers l'avant pour mordre légèrement ton menton, écraser mes lèvres contre ta bouche avant de baisser les yeux vers ma main. Je caresse le jouet à travers le tissu, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir quand tu pousses tes hanches pour plus de contact, « Baise-moi, prends moi. »

« Nous allons manquer le dîner. »

« Je sais. »

Tes mains attrapent mon poignet, tu me pousses légèrement vers l'arrière pour enlever ta veste et la balancer à peu près vers le porte manteau. Avant même qu'il ne touche le sol, je glisse mes mains autour de ta taille pour attraper tes fesses, mes mains sont coincées contre la porte et je me presse contre ton corps. Je serre les dents quand tu tires soudainement mes cheveux, je te laisse m'embrasser, le contact de ta langue caressant la mienne provoque une pression de mes hanches contre ton ventre. Je te permets de contrôler le baiser, tes mains sur les côtés de mon visage pour me garder là où tu veux que je sois pendant que je me frotte lentement à toi.

Je laisse tes fesses pour attraper tes mains et les maintenir au-dessus de ta tête en tenant plus fort quand tu essayes de les bouger. Je mets fin au baiser et je fais descendre mes lèvres sur ta mâchoire et ta gorge, je pousse du nez ton collier de ma route afin que je puisse faire glisser ma langue sur ta clavicule. Avec une dernière poussée pour garder tes mains contre la porte et en gardant mes hanches appuyées aux tiennes, je me penche en arrière pour déboutonner ta chemise. Ta peau est chaude sous la soie et le soutien-gorge noir en dentelle te va à ravir. Te laissant ta chemise, je prends tes seins en coupe, mes pouces caressent lentement tes mamelons avant de les découvrir quand j'attrape le tissu pour tirer ton soutien-gorge vers le bas. Je tire un mamelon dans ma bouche, le suçant doucement pendant mes doigts s'occupent de l'autre. Tes mains quittent le bois pour attraper mes épaules et je t'autorise le contact pendant quelques instants avant de les saisir et de les épingler de nouveau à la porte, faisant une petite morsure en-dessous de ta poitrine, comme un avertissement.

« Bouge pas, Santana. » Ta moue à mes paroles est mitigée et je te vois lever un sourcil, mes mains glissent à l'intérieur de ta chemise pour décrocher ton soutien-gorge. Je tire ta chemise et ton soutien-gorge pour les laisser tomber derrière moi alors que je me penche et mordille le lobe de ton oreille avant de susurrer « Laisse-moi te toucher. »

Je prends un peu de recul et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mordre ma lèvre à la vision que tu me donne, encore avec tes talons et ton pantalon mais seins nus, les mamelons dressés à cause de l'air froid de l'entrée. « Putain, tu es si foutument sexy San. » Je laisse mes doigts jouer avec le bouton de ton pantalon et je me mets à mes genoux devant toi, en déposant délicatement des baisers à bouche ouverte sur les muscles définis de ton ventre. Je garde mon front contre ta peau, je ferme les yeux et écoute ta respiration haletante pendant que j'ouvre le bouton et tire lentement la fermeture éclair vers le bas. J'ouvre l'avant de ton pantalon, le tire un peu plus bas sur tes hanches et me penche pour embrasser ton ventre au-dessus de l'élastique de ton shorty et je sors le gode-ceinture. Lentement je caresse la longueur de celui-ci, je lève les yeux tandis que tu me défie une fois de plus et mets tes mains dans mes cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Ta voix se brise et tu déglutis parce que j'appuie un peu plus fort quand je le caresse au plus près de ton corps, en plaçant mon autre main contre ta hanche pour te garder appuyée contre la porte.

Te regardant dans les yeux, j'apporte mes lèvres à la tête du jouet et grogne lorsque tes mains se serrent contre mon cuir chevelu en réaction. Je sors ma langue, je te prends dans ma bouche, sentant l'humidité entre mes jambes augmenter encore. Je peux voir tes joues rougir devant ce spectacle et je me fais un plaisir de te sucer, ma main caresse l'intérieur de ta cuisse pour essayer de faire passer ton embarras.

La première fois que j'ai suggéré d'acheter quelque chose comme ça, tu as été étonnamment timide, pensant que je ne le remarquerais pas tes yeux passaient d'un endroit à l'autre du site sans vraiment regarder. J'ai remplis ton verre de vin et pendant qu'une main utilisait le pavé tactile, l'autre frottait doucement ta nuque. Le harnais-shorty avait été assez facile à repérer et tu souris à l'idée de me voir dans ton style préféré de sous-vêtements. Le choix du gode avait été un peu difficile pour toi, et à grand renfort de baisers et de commentaires suggestifs j'ai finalement réussie à te faire plier, tu as finalement pressé ta joue chaude contre mon épaule et murmuré ton approbation pour le troisième en partant du bas. Quelques clics de plus et l'achat avait été fait, le petit paquet devait arriver dans 7-10 jours. Juste le temps pour moi de t'habituer à l'idée que se sera toi qui le portera le moment venu.

Tu es rentrée à la maison de ton stage cet après-midi pour trouver le paquet emballé, je pouvais à peine contenir mon enthousiasme alors que tu déchirais le papier, les yeux sombres à l'idée que je le porte pour toi. Tu as pris ma main, le paquet sous le bras, et m'entraîna vers notre chambre. Tes baisers ont failli me faire abandonner mon plan, mais j'ai résisté et simplement embrassé ta moue quand je t'ai parlé des réservations que j'avais faites pour le dîner de ce soir. Je peux dire que tu as été un peu déçue d'avoir à attendre encore un peu ne sachant pas encore que j'avais besoin de te voir le porter. La pensée de ce à quoi il ressemblerait contre ta peau pendant que tu bougerais contre moi avait été assez pour me garder humide dès le moment où j'ai terminé notre commande.

Il a fallu une heure de manipulation et de cajoleries subtiles de te faire accepter non seulement de le porter, mais aussi de le porter pendant le dîner. Je t'ai promis un certain nombre de choses, dont j'espère que tu oublieras la plupart après ce soir, d'autant plus que faire la lessive pendant un mois semble un peu excessif étant donné que tu obtiendras aussi quelque chose hors de mon plan. Ce qui me ramène à l'instant présent et je dois admettre que la réalité est tellement mieux que n'importe lequel des scénarios imaginaires que j'avais élaboré cette semaine.

En dépit de ta timidité de départ, je peux sentir tes hanches commencer à faire des poussées peu profondes dans ma bouche, tes encouragements murmurés me forcent à passer ma main libre sous ma robe. En appuyant sur le bout des doigts contre l'humidité de mon string, je garde ma bouche contre toi et apprécie la sensation de tes doigts frôlant mes joues.

« Oh putain Britt, tu as l'air fantastique. J'aimerais que ce soit vrai pour pouvoir te sentir », tes paroles chuchotées provoquent un profond gémissement et je laisse mes doigts appuyer plus fort contre mon centre pour tenter de soulager quelque peu de cette douleur. Ma réaction doit te libérer de tes dernières hésitations, car avant que je puisse cligner des yeux, tes mains sont arrivées jusqu'à ton ventre et caressent tes propres seins, en balançant tes hanches en rythme.

Je me retire après quelques minutes de plus, je lèche mes lèvres et continue de te divertir en te caressant à la vitesse que tu as définie. Je fais glisser mon string sur le côté, laisse mes doigts plonger dans mon humidité, le plaisir flottant dans mes yeux. Je libère le gode et le lève rapidement, le coinçant entre nos bas ventres. Je pose mes doigts mouillés contre tes lèvres et accepte ta demande de les glisser dans ta bouche. Je capture ta bouche dans un baiser, je place mes mains à plat contre la porte de chaque côté de ta tête et frotte durement mes hanches contre le jouet entre nous. Ta tête retombe contre la porte, brisant le baiser et j'halète dans ta bouche ouverte, laissant tomber mon front contre toi. Comme je sens tes mains se déplacer à l'extérieur de mes cuisses et commencer à relever ma robe, je glisse mes mains sur tes épaules retraçant les muscles alors que tu descends ma culotte le long de mes jambes, « J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi Santana. »

En enlevant complètement mon sous-vêtement, tu m'entraine dans un baiser et tu m'amènes jusqu'au salon en me soutenant, sans t'arrêter jusqu'à ce que l'on butte contre le dossier du canapé. Je garde une main sur ta poitrine avant que tu te rapproches et me fasse faire demi-tour en remontant ma robe jusqu'à ma taille. Maintenant le tissu d'une main, je crispe mes doigts sur le bord du canapé et arque mes hanches en arrière, je te regarde par-dessus mon épaule, « Tu aimes ça. Baise-moi comme ça. »

Saisissant ma taille, tu te penches et appuie ta joue contre mon omoplate, ta voix est rauque et un peu tremblante: «Jésus, Britt. »

Tout à coup, je prends conscience de la situation, je lâche ma robe et me tourne un peu pour que je puisse voir ton visage, « Est-ce que c'est trop ? » Je vais pour me redresser, mais je suis arrêtée par ta main dans mon dos qui me maintient gentiment en place. La descendant, tu tires ma robe d'une main, et remet ma main là où elle était pour la garder à ma taille.

Tu fais un pas sur le côté et je te vois enlever ton pantalon, te laissant nue, sauf pour le harnais attaché à ta taille. Courbée vers l'avant, tu agrippes mes cheveux à pleine main et tires ma tête en arrière, souriant en voyant mon expression rougie. Tu m'embrasses doucement, tes lèvres trainent sur ma joue et ton nez chatouille mon oreille, tu places un baiser mouillé sur ma mâchoire avant de murmurer: « Rien ne sera jamais trop. Je ne peux pas attendre pour te prendre. »

Tu gémis à tes propres mots, déposant de rapides baisers sur mon épaule et j'entends ta respiration haletante, tes mots sortent en un souffle : « Je vais te faire sentir si bien. »

Regardant entre nos deux corps, je peux voir ta main enroulée autour du gode, le caressant lentement, de sorte qu'il se frotte contre toi. Tu lâches mes cheveux et fais courir ta main le long de ma colonne vertébrale pendant que tu te places derrière moi, ta main me caressant le bas du dos à travers la robe et taquinant mon humidité. D'instinct j'ai écarté mes jambes et je sens ta main quitter mon dos pour ma taille. Il y a quelques secondes de silence où tout ce que je peux entendre est la cadence rapide de ta respiration excitée et je ferme les yeux en anticipant, je te supplie du bout des lèvres quelques instants avant que tu pousses lentement à l'intérieur de moi et amène tes deux mains pour maintenir ma taille.

Mon bas-ventre se serre à la sensation de tes coups lents et je m'appuie sur mon coude, maudissant ma décision de ne pas retirer ma robe avant que nous ne commencions. Une main qui ma taille et tout à coup la robe est tirée de mes mains, ce qui me pousse à ouvrir les yeux et à tourner la tête vers toi.

« Je la tiens, amour. Pose les deux mains sur le canapé », ton ordre est suivi par le claquement de tes cuisses pressées contre l'arrière des miennes alors que tu me remplis complètement et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de caler mon autre main sur le dossier du canapé, en me cambrant alors que tu commences un rythme lent.

A chaque poussée, je peux sentir la sueur qui commence à couler le long de mon dos là où ma robe est tassée dans ta main et ta propre paume moite contre ma hanche. L'une des bretelles de ma robe tombe de mon épaule et tu commences des vas et viens un peu plus rapides, allant de plus en plus profond, ce qui me fait gémir de plaisir à chaque fois que tes hanches cognent contre moi. Mes cheveux collent à la sueur le long de mes épaules alors je les ramène sur le côté, et je te retiens à l'intérieur de moi pendant une seconde. Claquant durement contre toi, je suis récompensée par des gémissements car l'intérieur du harnais se frotte contre toi, mes entrailles saisissent le gode et tes ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau.

« Putain, tu vas me faire jouir comme ça », à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, le son de ta voix me fait me serrer fort et je me cambre davantage, je sens que ta main quitte ma hanche pour descendre la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Tes ongles raclent mon dos quand je commence à bouger mon bassin plus vite contre toi, le frottement du harnais sur ma peau ne couvre pas le bruit humide de mon excitation. Inclinée vers moi, tu fais courir ta langue le long de tes marques sur mon dos, tes deux mains tenant le tissu de ma robe dans tes poings serrés, « Dans une seconde, je déchire cette putain de robe. »

Ton désespoir renforce encore mon propre désir et j'amène une de tes mains vers le bas pour que tu presses tes doigts en cercles serrés autour de mon clitoris, je gémis à chaque secousse de plaisir que tu m'apportes. Couplé avec les mouvements rapides et peu profonds que tu fais, je sais qu'aucune de nous ne va durer encore très longtemps. En fermant les yeux, je redouble mes efforts pour t'amener au bord de l'orgasme avec moi, les jurons et les supplications coulent de mes lèvres à égale mesure. J'entends le faible gémissement révélateur que tu fais juste avant de venir, tes cuisses tremblantes sous l'effort, et je sens mon propre orgasme exploser en moi. J'attrape ton poing serré autour de ma taille avec ma main mouillée pendant que tu continues à te mouvoir à l'intérieur quelques secondes de plus avant que ton corps s'arque et ton cri se bloque dans ta gorge alors que tu viens en moi.

Libérant ma robe, tu entoures mon ventre de tes mains, sentir ton corps frissonnant prolonge mon propre plaisir. Tes cheveux chatouillent mon dos et tu poses ton front en sueur contre ma peau en respirant profondément pendant quelques minutes et en criblant mon omoplate de petits baisers. « Est-ce que c'est grave si je ne suis pas désolée qu'on ait raté notre réservation pour le dîner? »

Ton rire se mêle au mien et je mets mes mains sur les tiennes enroulées autour de moi. Je vais pour me relever « Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait de réservation. »

Mordillant ma lèvre, tu te retires de moi, je tire ma robe vers le bas et me laisse tomber sur le canapé, je me tourne vers toi pour te faire face. Saisissant ta taille, je te tire contre moi et t'embrasses alors que tu soupires à la sensation de nos deux corps en sueur pressés l'un contre l'autre. Je dépose un baiser sur le bout de ton nez et laisse mes doigts jouer avec les boucles du harnais en souriant alors que tu me lances un regard espiègle. « C'était méchant, Britt. Tu sais combien j'étais nerveuse à l'idée de devoir le porter dans ce restaurant ? »

« Je sais, chérie. C'était mignon », je mords ta lèvre inférieure avant que tu ne puisses protester de mon observation et pose mes mains sur tes omoplates pour apaiser les muscles de ton dos. « Je voulais juste te voir toute habillée avec ça sous tes vêtements. Je savais que tu aurais l'air sexy comme pas possible. »

« Tu aurais pu me le demander. »

« San… », secouant la tête, je roule des yeux en souriant. « Tu étais pratiquement en train de baver alors que le paquet n'était même pas encore ouvert et tu aurais bien voulu attendre si je t'avais demandé de t'habiller pour moi avant ? »

« J'étais pas en train de baver », ta moue est trop mignonne pour ne pas l'embrasser alors je ne résiste pas, approfondissant le baiser quand tu prends mon visage en coupe. Un petit sourire suffisant apparait sur mon visage quand tu concèdes une partie de mon point de vue : « D'accord, peut-être que t'as raison. J'aurais pas attendu. Mais sérieusement, est-ce que tu peux me blâmer? »

« Absolument pas », te tirant dans une étreinte, je porte mes lèvres à ton oreille: « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de nous commander une pizza, un peu de vin, et le second round est pour moi ? »

« Littéralement ? »

Je mets une claque coquine sur tes fesses et je m'éloigne de toi pour récupérer mon portable sur la table de chevet. Je te fais un clin d'œil en composant le numéro de notre pizzeria préférée, « Yep. Oh, et Santana? »

« Ouais ? »

« Maintenant, tu baves. »


End file.
